I'm Already There
by Call Me Ray
Summary: Songfic, don't really know how to explain it other than Bella's a singer she's married to Alice and the rest you have to find out for your self by reading. Song used is I'm Already there. One-Shot


**Warning this is my first songfic so I'm not sure how well I did on it, and I still don't have a beta so I accept all my mistakes and for those that have no life i accept all your bashing on my story.**

**Also this story is formatted a little different then most of my stories, everything in bold is the song, but I'm sure you could have figured that out on your own. **

**_Stared: December 21, 2011_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>He called her on the phone<strong>  
><strong>From a lonely cold hotel room<strong>  
><strong>Just to hear her say I love you one more time<strong>

Bella threw her luggage on the ground next to her bed. She was lucky she was standing. The long drive to Montana from Washington had been hell. Show biz was much harder than she thought, but that's not to say she thought it was going to be easy because it wasn't. And really she wanted nothing more than to be at home holding her Alice.

She ha broken it off with Edward five years ago, and well one day working out in the gym she had met the love of her life, Alice. It had started off slow, just a few hellos every now and then, and then it turned into conversations and that lead to hanging out and well I'm sure you know what that lead to.

Going through her suitcase she pulled out her night clothing, a pair of red plaid boxers and a wife beater. Though she really could care less about showering, Alice had beat it into her to taking a shower every night. The dam woman wad a fucking seer, she always seemed to know what she was going to do next.

Finally once the water just hot enough she striped and started to scrub the dirt and grim away. Walking back into the room her hand damp and towel hanging around her neck she flipped open her black and gold razor phone and clicked the first number in her speed dail group. The phone was old and had been dropped many times by her kids but it was the one that Alice had gotten her when she had first signed her record deal.

**But when he heard the sound**  
><strong>Of the kids laughing in the background<strong>  
><strong>He had to wipe away a tear from his eye<strong>

"Hey baby, I made it safety to the hotel." Bella scratched her cheek and a sad smile came onto her lips when she heard her two favorite kids laughing in the background.

"That's great honey," the belled voice of her wife sent tingles down her back, "hang on." silence filled the conversation before their was a loud crash.

"It wasn't me!" she heard through the phone.

Kevin and Sara were the most adorable five year old's ever. Each had the pale skin of their mother and then inherited the light brown eyes she had, and the dark black hair of Alice as well. She heard another crash and glass shattering as well as a bark. Sadly they had also got her recklessness, and Batman was of no help.

Batman was the Border Collie they had adopted from Leah, and Jake, the two did own a animal shelter and Sara and Kevin just loved spending their time with the dogs. After much begging and tantrums being thrown around she had gotten them both a dog for Christmas. Bit it didn't come without responsibility, Alice made sure they gave him a bath, walked him though usually one of them went with them, gave him food and water and played with him. She swore the dog was set for life.

**A little voice came on the phone**  
><strong>Said "daddy when you coming home"<strong>  
><strong>He said the first thing that came to his mind is...<strong>

"Mommy." she heard Kevin speaking into the phone his five year old voice making him sound even cuter then normal.

"How's my little man, not giving your mother a hard time are you." she said her voice stern. She could see him looking down at the tile floor of their kitchen as he shuffled on his feet as she crouched in front of him.

"Nooo."

She sighed, and ran a hand through her wet hair, "You know when I'm not at home you have to step up and help your mother out."

"Okay," he stressed out in his five year old voice, "Mommy when are you coming back home."

**I'm already there**  
><strong>Take a look around<strong>  
><strong>I'm the sunshine in your hair<strong>  
><strong>I'm the shadow on the ground<strong>  
><strong>I'm the whisper in the wind<strong>  
><strong>I'm your imaginary friend<strong>  
><strong>And I know I'm in your prayers<strong>  
><strong>Oh I'm already there<strong>

"What do you mean, I'm already there. Can't you see me." Bella said.

Kevin was confused, his mommy was already back, he looked around everywhere, behind his shoulder, under the table, in the washer though he knew his mommy couldn't fit in there. Alice looked at her soon with confusion before she figured out what Bella must had said, she remembered when she had said it to her the first night she had left for a concert. Picking the last piece of glass up she put it in the sink for now.

Her son stopped in front of her just by the couch and looked close to tears. It almost broke her heart when he whispered out, "I can't find you mommy, where are you."

He climbed up into her lap and soon she was joined by Sara and closely behind her was Batman. His ears held flat on his head, he would play it safe. No need for a second scolding, not tonight. he was a dog, he knew. but sometimes he couldn't help but let his little playfully dog body pounce like he was trying to fly. It was like it would act on it's own and he couldn't control himself until the damage had been done.

Bella laughed into the phone and she stood up and began to unpack her things, putting them in drawers and the closet. "Well you can't find be because your not looking hard enough."

"I did look, your not here."

"Your right I'm not" it was blunt and straight to the point. There was no reason to lie to him, he would understand when he was older, "But I'm am in your heart, I'm there when you play with your imaginary friend, and I'm there with you where ever you go.", she finally sat back down on her bed, "And if you listen hard enough I'm the whisper in the wind."

"Really." Kevin said through sniffs and it broke her heart to know that her baby boy was crying.

"Really."

"Promise" he managed to hiccup out.

"Promise, now it's past your bed time mister and you have school tomorrow."

**She got back on the phone**  
><strong>Said "I really miss you darling"<strong>  
><strong>Don't worry the kids they'll be alright<strong>  
><strong>Wish I was in your arms<strong>  
><strong>Lying right there beside you<strong>  
><strong>But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight<strong>  
><strong>And I'll gently kiss your lips<strong>  
><strong>Touch you with my fingertips<strong>  
><strong>So turn out the light an close your eyes<strong>

There was shuffling on the phone and then the sound of a door softly closing. He must have gone to his room she guessed, it wasn't far just down the hall. Their house was small, and had the cozy feeling Alice and her had only dreamed of. But you know what they say some dreams do come true, this was just one of them.

"You should get some sleep too." Bella said when she heard Alice try to sniffle a yawn through the phone.

"No I'll be fine, I really wish you were here though."

"Me too, but you know that my manager has big dreams for me, and I only want what's best for you and the kids."

There was silence again and she knew Alice was probably nibbling on her bottom lip in that sexy way she loved. She sighed, "Alice-"

"Sing that verse to me, the one that I like so much."

"Alice," she knew she should save her voice for the concert tomorrow, but when her wife used that child voice on her it was hard not to deny her the demand.

"Please." Whispered Alice repeatedly into the phone.

"Okay, but only for you."

"I'm already there  
>Don't make a sound<br>I'm the beat in your heart  
>I'm the moonlight shinning down<br>I'm the whisper in the wind  
>And I'll be there 'till the end"<p>

Alice continued to sing the rest, it was their song after all. She had made it not to long ago and they both fell in love with it. She had created it out of their love, out of the tears when they cried together, and out of the screams of pleasure the shared together.

"Can you feel the love that we share  
>Oh I'm already there"<p>

"We may be a thousand mikes apart  
>But I'll be with you where you are." Bella sang next.<p>

"Goodnight Alice."

"Goodnight Bella, knock'um dead tomorrow."

"You got it baby." a huge grin coming onto the brunette's face.

Hanging the phone up Bella walked to the radio and set the alarm. Shrugging her shoulders once she turned on the music and laughed at the sappy coincidence, the last part of her latest hit, _I'm already_ there was playing.

**I'm already there**  
><strong>Take a look around<strong>  
><strong>I'm the sunshine in your hair<strong>  
><strong>I'm the shadow on the ground<strong>  
><strong>I'm the whisper in the wind<strong>  
><strong>And I'll be there 'till the end<strong>  
><strong>Can you feel, the love that we share<strong>  
><strong>Oh I'm already there!<strong>  
><strong>Oh I'm already...<strong>  
><strong>There!<strong>

As the song finished her phone buzzed again, looking at the caller ID she smiled, it was from Alice. Flipping her phone open she quickly read the text and grumbled before stomping back into the bathroom murmuring about stupid hygiene.

Leaving the text open anyone that would have walked by or stumbled upon the phone would have been able to see the plain text message that read:

Don't forget to brush your teeth ;)

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think R&amp;R please. And this will be one of the last posts I will do before I start my Winter break, also for those who care I had a basketball game and WE WON 48 to 10<strong>. **And lastly this story would have turned out so much better but when I clicked save the internet just cut off on me so i had to retype everything up again.**


End file.
